Neighbors too enterprising
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! Divorced from his wife and fired from his job by the person he hates most, what would Mr. Howard do when he has the opportunity to take revenge, in the person of an innocent young woman of his discomforts? Blackmail/Abused/Smut, you are warned.


**A/N: I know there are "S &C" characters, but they are pretty flaming. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Seattle, years 2027**

The building is very new and the houses grow like mushrooms after the rain. His life as a married man finally ended when his wife left him the day after his dismissal, leaving him alone with a greasy belly, baldness, his little dick and his depression.

Joseph Howard glares at the invitation card. The couple opposite organizes a party of neighbors to « _ **get to know and exchange their experiences**_ ». His morale is at zero but it is time that he react. Spending part of his days looking out of the window, he knows them by sight, especially the neighbors.

In the house opposite, those who receive are Amanda Valdez and Chuck Chambers. They make a well-matched couple and seem financially comfortable, the little megane of Miss and the sport coupe of Sir are in front of the door to attest. Emily Franklin and Jake Krandle come from the house next door. Although the young woman is the daughter of the one who fired him, Joseph must confess that she is beautiful, the little one. Before, he thought she was a schoolgirl with her young appearance with her right skirt and her very wise bodice. Her angelic face, her smiling mouth, her black almond eyes, her long hair and the incredible fineness of her waist shake her. Finally, Diceno 'Dice' Corleone and his wife Chloe Corleone came straight from Los Angeles. The woman is a superb plant dressed in a short colorful dress at the edge of decency. Joseph can not help but plunge his eyes into her cleavage when she leans to grab a drink. He admires a superb pair of breasts free of any hindrance, Chloe surprised his look and smiles. Dice wears a jacket that he leaves open on a sticky shirt revealing an athletic musculature.

At first, the atmosphere is a bit constrained. They talk, garden and weather, then alcohol helping, neighbors relaxed. The tongues loosen and jokes are flying. Amanda is funny when she drinks. Joseph found her boring, but he heard her laughing loudly at Dice's jokes, putting her thin hand on his muscular arm, or languidly against him when he filled her glass once more with the punch he had brought. She must love his smell, or Amanda is stuffed. Her husband, Chuck, enjoys Emily's youthful naivety, using two-way phrases with sexual undertones as big as his stupidity. He winks at her and asks what she does when her husband is away.

Fortunately Chloe comes to join them and makes charm to the fop, without embarrassment of subtleties. Amanda would do better to take care of her husband rather than stupidly laughing at Dice's jokes. Emily joins her husband, who sips his whiskey in front of the library. Joseph follows her, hoping to graze the ebony skin of her arm or to snatch a smile from her. He talks a little with Jake. He has to go on a mission to Mexico and is only waiting for the green light from his boss. Emily looks down, seemingly apprehending this separation. Joseph goes home, the day did not go too bad except that he drunk too much. The little jumper has relaxed the neighborhood, they go to each other but they do not invite him anymore. The former professor at Ridgeway High School watches them come and go behind the curtain.

Emily wears more often colored dresses, sometimes even short skirts and fine bodices that go to delight her. Joseph supposes that she is influenced by Amanda and Chloe. He particularly appreciates the gardening moments under the hot spring sunshine, when the little doll wears only a shorts and a bodice. He films her at the maximum zoom of his small digital camera, and then watches the film on his computer. Joseph never tires of contemplating her, stopping the image and magnifying the opening of her bodice or shorts when she crouched.

On a beautiful and warm Thursday, about noon, Joseph was returning from a hopeless job interview. A car he recognizes crosses him. Emily did not see him, he barely had time to glimpse her serious little girl's face focused on her conduct. Joseph takes the direction of the subdivision.

A few minutes later, Chuck's little red sportsman is heading in the same direction. Joseph rolls another minute, as long as an absurd idea reaches his brain. He decides to turn around. He rolls to the forest and then slows down, looking right and left. Emily's car is there, parked far enough in a small forest road. He knows the corner well, he comes to collect chestnuts or mushrooms. Joseph, with great prudence, walks between the trees. Being of a rather cowardly nature, he takes a thousand precautions. His intuition proves to be correct, they discuss near the sports car, about ten meters from his slightly elevated position. His heart drums in his chest.

The weather is mild, Emily is in a white dress, short and light, almost transparent. Chuck fell the jacket but kept his tie. He tells her something that Joseph does not grasp, then leans towards her to kiss her, she turns away her head. He insists, seizes her neck, strength to accept her mouth on his. She lets herself do it and even sticks to him as the bastard's hand disappears under the dress. Joseph imagines his fingers slipping on her wet slit, he is terribly disappointed by this betrayal.

Finally, their mouth separates. Joseph makes her sit on the hood and pulls on her panties. Emily pushes his hands and he raises his voice, not happy that she resists.

"You've warmed me. Now you have to extinguish the fire, little slut" Chuck shoves her and pulls her panties of strength and throws them behind him.  
"Stop, Chuck. Let me go!" Emily resists and screams.  
"Do not worry, I will not hurt you, on the contrary!"

Emily tries to escape him but he grabs her with one hand by the hair, pushes her brutally on the hood of the car. With his other hand, Chuck opens his pants and takes out a dick of good dimensions, at least compared to his own. This bastard is erect. His breath is accelerating. Joseph should intervene but it would mean discovering himself, perhaps being brutalized, at least triggering a scandal. It was her fault also to Emily, she should never have put herself in such a situation. Joseph stays on the floor and is content to record the scene with his phone. Why take two cars? Certainly to avoid gossip.

"Stop your circus, you're wet like a bitch. I know you're just waiting for that."  
"It's not true, you're a liar!" Emily protests in a shrill voice "please, leave me alone."  
"You're not gonna get away with it. Do you suck me or I'll fuck you?" his voice is threatening.  
"It's ... It's okay" she said in a frightened little voice.

Emily kneels, she grabs his cock in both hands and fatulates his cock awkwardly as if it was the first time. No doubt she prefers to empty his balls this way, rather than being fucked like a whore on a car hood. Joseph is hard, his cock hurts.

"Continue, slut" Chuck encourages her.

Emily is activated as if it excited her. She wanks him energetically, the cock sliding between her fleshy lips and shiny, Chuck gives a kick back and puts the face of the young woman against his stomach. He holds her firmly by her hair, he cum without paying attention to his jerks. She is forced to swallow the sperm that gushes in her throat.

"Fuck, it's good" Chuck grumbles quivering with pleasure, he holds her for a few seconds and then pushes her away "you're a good sucker. Will have to put that back but here, I do not have time, I have to go to the office."

Chuck adjusts and enters his car. The door slams, the engine starts. He leaves, leaving Emily on the edge of the road, spitting his juice on the floor. She does not seem to appreciate the taste of sperm.

* * *

Joseph gets up from his hiding place and joins her, as she has just found her panties and holds it in her hand. Emily jumps on hearing his steps, then sees him. Her beautiful eyes widened, he read a horrified surprise.

"Hello Emily, it's a great day to walk around."  
"Mr. Howard, what ..." his enemy's daughter does not finish her sentence and hide her face with her hands "you saw ... It's not my fault. Chuck forced me, I did not want to ..."

Her speech is chopped, Emily is worried by not knowing too well what he has seen of her turpitudes. Without answering, Joseph will sit in the back seat of her car, leaving the door open and looking ostensibly at the screen of hisphone. As he hoped, Emily joins him and stands beside him, lowering her eyes. Joseph shows her the little screen.

"Look and tell me if your husband is going to believe you."  
"My Jake ... Why?"  
"Look first, we'll talk afterwards."

She fixes the screen without adding a word, then raises her head, staring at him with her bright eyes. Two tears run down her cheeks.

"You know he forced me."  
"Give me your panties" he said you were wet. Joseph ostensibly examines the bottom of her panties, then carries it to his nose.  
"No, it's not true" Emily whispers as she runs his gaze.  
"Move your legs away, please" Emily opens her eyes wide with astonishment, hesitates but obeys at his bent determination.

Joseph is delighted by her submission, but he does not let anything appear, keeping a closed face while, trembling with happiness, he caresses her pubber hairless little-girl before passing his fingers on her slit. Spreading the nymphs, he sticks his two fingers into the narrow vagina, Emily hides her face behind her hands, her legs tremble but she stays in place. Joseph takes the opportunity to finger her a little where she is sensitive. She squirms, then escapes by bending her legs.

Joseph spreads his two fingers in front of his eyes. They are glistening wet and viscous yarns are visible.

"You're a liar and a little slut!"  
"No, do not say that, I'm so ashamed."  
"And your family, your darling little dad who laughed when he fired me? Did you think of dishonor?" Joseph sticks the nail where it hurts, also wanting to take revenge on Ted.  
"He said we'd walk around. You saw, he forced me!"  
"I saw you kissed him on the mouth and you let your pussy be caressed."  
"Oooh, I ... Do not say anything to my husband, please Mr. Howard."

Emily looks at him with pleading eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Joseph looked at her sternly, without replying. Her face moved him, especially her lips parted and trembling. Emily raises her beautiful face towards the former teacher, crossed by a vicious pout that he had never seen.

"What if I'm nice to you?"  
"I ... I do not know. What's th-" Joseph stammered, dismantled by this change of attitude. He says what passes through his head without thinking.  
"Take off your clothes!"

She laughed like a child relieved to get away with it after a big stupidity. The dress slides at her feet, she smiles at him by skilfully removing her bra. She watches on his face, his reaction to this flash striptease. Her docility delights him, he lays hands trembling with emotions on her breasts and caresses them gently. Her pear-shaped nipples are more developed than he imagined. The aureoles very brown and swollen, they surround the pointing nipples. Her hands descend on her loins caressing her ebony skin.

"You will not say anything to Jake?" Emily wants to be sure of his silence.

If she thinks he will be satisfied to grope her, she's going to be disappointed.

"Where did you learn to suck a man like that? Tell me the truth" Emily blushed.  
"It's Jake, he showed me porn films so I could do the same."  
"Did he ask you to depilate you?"  
"Yes, it excited him."  
"You've been naughty, you know. You deserve a spanking."

Emily lowers her eyes and stands as a little girl caught at fault, with a sulky pout quite charming. Joseph pulls her flat on his knees without any resistance. He takes the time to savor the vision and sweetness of this little black body perfect and caresses with voluptuous the firm globes of her buttocks. His fingers are drawn irresistibly to the slit of her pussy, the big lips spread and reveal the pink and damp inside. His forefinger presses and caresses the little button hardens by excitement, while his thumb sinks gently into the narrow entrance of the vagina soaked with cum.

She allows herself, preferring certainly the sweetness of the caresses to the promised spanking. Joseph accentuates the movement until she begins to moan and wiggle, so he slaps her buttocks dryly several times.

"Aouch! Aouch!" Emily shouted.  
"Do me what you did to that bastard of Chuck."

The ebony opens his pants and extracts his cock erect from under his belly. He closes his eyes of satisfaction when her hot lips close on his penis. It's wonderful to feel her tongue slip on his dick. Emily has learned her lessons well, Joseph suddenly has a craving to possess her. He brusquely knocks her down, he lies her on her back. Taking advantage of her surprise, he insinuates between her thighs raising her legs. Emily opens wide-eyed eyes, probably beginning to understand what the old man wants.

"What are you doing?" her voice trembles.

Before she reacts, Joseph immobilizes her wrists in his right hand and crushes the small body under his belly. His little dick slips on her vulva, finds the entrance of the vagina and sinks into the soft, warm holster of flesh. Emily screams, tries to free herself but it's too late. The case of flesh encloses his cock, giving him an unspeakable pleasure. It's sublime, he finally fucks this little whore with malice, releasing months of frustration and sulking a pulse repressed for too long against her father.

"Nooo! Stop! Oooh!"  
"Spread the thighs if you do not want your husband to know what whore you are."  
"Noooo ... Please, Mr. Howard, I'm too ashamed ..."

Joseph fixed her severely. The ebony understands that he is the master of her life and therefore of her body. Desperate but accepting the fait accompli, Emily opens herself like a flower. Taking advantage of her abandonment, he sinks deep into her belly.

"Please be careful not to make me a baby" Emily whispers in his ear, in a jerky tone by the rhythm of his kidney strokes.

Hearing her words and excited to make her a kid without the knowledge of her husband and her father, the sperm rises from his balls and gushes, inundating her vagina up to her uterus. Tetanized by the pleasure, Joseph collapses being insensitive to the tearful protests of the small ebony.

"Oooh! You stayed! It's wrong! I'm gonna be fat. What am I going to tell my husband?"

Joseph takes his breath, happy as ever to have owned this little bitch who obsessed him for months. Emily closed her eyes and breathed in quick blows, tears flowing. He stays in her, taking advantage of the softness of her tainted stomach and her young nipples that she is gently pelting.

"I do not care, and you do not want to have an abortion, I want to see you with my kid!" Joseph scolded her firmly "make sure your husband fucks you before leaving for Mexico. If you're pregnant, he will not be surprised. Cleans my cock instead of whining."

Emily kneels between his legs snorting loudly, gently grabs his cock under his belly with her fairy fingers, and she sucks him like a barley sugar. Joseph is glad that she is so docile, she knows that she has every interest in obeying him.

After a few minutes of sweet sweetness, Joseph raises her and kisses her full-mouth. Emily lets go but without answering his kiss, she is not happy that he took advantage of the situation. Joseph watches her get dressed, then leave behind the wheel of her car. He must find an idea so that this bastard of Chuck leaves his angelic slave of love quiet.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Mr. Joseph Howard as David St. James**

 **Emily Franklin as Zendaya Coleman**

 **Chuck Chambers as Ryan Ochoa**

 **Amanda Valdez as Aria Wallace**

 **Chloe Morgan as Emily Skinner**

 **Jake Krandle as Austin Butler**

 **Dice Corleone as Cameron Ocasio**


End file.
